Thoughts of the Many
by Secret Writter
Summary: Collection of one-shots from viewers, for viewers. Rated M for Mature content and MA for the more 'detailed' of submitters.
1. Note

_Author 'Secret Writter' here. Do excuse the grammar in the name, someone forced me to use a second 't' in the... yeah, not important._

_Simply put, this new fic, pure one-shots as opposed to what 'Warmness of the Soul' was originally meant to be._

_As its predecessor, this fic made of one-shots will center around a sexual theme. The complexity of each submission will be determined by the request._

_Anything goes, any pairing is suitable, though the actions being made within the intercourse before-and-after will be limited._

_(For those of you who are more sophisticated and know me for how well-made 'Warmness of the Soul' is, i advise you to look elsewhere, as this has no plot and will surely be entirely sex-centered. If thats what you came for, then... you came to the right place?)_

_(Submissions must be made in a one-shot-compatible form, though longer stories must be separated into 'parts' to keep variety)_

_(Stories will be submitted chronologically by request on a first-come-first-serve policy)  
_

_So, go on. Show me how creative your thoughts can be. (I advice you, however, to give the request in PM form. That is, 'if' you value the privacy of your request)_

* * *

**Table of Contents**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Better Lover**

**Pairing: Tali/MShep/Iya (OC Quarian)**

**Description: Challenge to a threesome leads to intense moments.**

_Threesome, Felatio, Groping, Deep Penetration, Anal, Deep Throat_

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Suit**

**Pairing: Tali/MShep**

**Description: Taking advantage of a new suit...**

_Groping, Teasing_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Developing Interests I**

**Pairing: Kal/FemShep**

**Description_: _A new addition to the crew.**

_Non-Sex_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Developing Interests II**

**Pairing: Kal/FemShep**

**Description: Feelings arise?**

_Non-Sex_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Genetic Dominance**

**Pairing: Aria/MShep**

**Description: Securing the future**

_Felatio, Strip, Deep Penetration, Deep Throat_


	2. Better Lover

**From: [[Anonymous]] + WolfMaster23  
**

**Pair: Tali/Iya/M-Shep**

**Scenario: Challenge to a threesome leads to intense moments...**

* * *

**Authors Personal Opinion:  
**

**Romance: 2/5**

**Roughness: 4/5**

* * *

**_AN: Note that what is written is a mixture of both submitters submissions. WolfMaster23 suggested it be simple, whereas [[Anonymous]] wished for some more 'intense' actions. The following is the mixture of both requests. None of this is done with my personal interest. All is written in the way the submitter wishes it to be.  
_**

**_Additional AN: No, submissions are not required to tie-in with the 'Warmness of the Soul' fic.  
_**

* * *

Tali and Iya walked into the dark room of the cabin, the lights automatically switching on at the presence of lifeforms entering the room. Shepard walked behind them slowly, keeping an eye on them, knowing that they were still bitterly in competition of his love and wanted to use this time to prove their passion. He refused their attempts to make this event possible many times, but he eventually gave in. If it would stop their competitive nature, he figured would go with it.

The two women coldly sat down and the air felt stiff and the muscles of everyone in the room were tight and holding, like a break would cause the other woman to lose. They sat down on the couch and looked at each others movements and mannerisms trying to beat the other like an intense game.

Shepard walked to the switch and dimmed the lights, hoping it would surround the room in a calming mood, even though it didn't help the two beaming quarians in his quarters. He questioned if this was the greatest of ideas to try, especially when both women were both still bitter about one another; he hoped that this little get together with both of them would calm their tensions between each other and let them further embrace the idea that they both could have him.

The commander walked down the few steps he considered his stairs and saw the two women sitting at opposite ends of the couch, arms crossed and staring at each other angrily. Shepard sighed and sat between the two of them. At first, both seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, but eventually, both slid over to him, still watching the others movements carefully, but giving him more than enough attention. The challenge of who was the better lover came quickly to the human's doorstep.

Tali, usually the slow one to get things started, made the first move, her hand already falling onto one of his thighs, which she started to softly rub, teasing him as she warmly cuddled up to him and pressed her head into his neck, her other hand already snapping her visor off and tickling him with her nose. Shepard always like this, she knew it, and the pressure she gave him as she pushed her body against his was more than enough to tell him she wanted him and she would fight for him.

Figuring she'd not only appreciate the attention, but also want to feel him like she always did, Shepard turned toward her and leaned down to kiss her, but before their lips could touch he felt the more assertive quarian grab his head and turn him around and kiss him. Though startled by the action, he went with it, feeling her tongue already assault his. Aside from the hand she kept on his cheek, her other hand moved around no his chest and lowering, Shepard knowing full well what she was doing. Her hand went down his pants with a slow, fluid motion, already grabbing the rapidly growing shaft and helping it to gain its full length.

He started breathing heavily. If they were going to make this as competitive as he thought they would, he steeled himself to prepare for more assaults on his body.

Tali flinched back at Iya's snatching of Shepard, as though it was blasphemous. She never truly thought they'd resort to those types of competitive actions. Quickly, she adapted to the new set of rules, her hands moving to the belts and straps that covered her torso. She'd win, by any means.

In record time, Tali was out of her suits torso layer. She considered removing the rest, but Iya was making far too much progress by the looks of the tent in Shepard's pants and an object stroking it just underneath. She pressed herself against him, her warm breasts resting on both sides of his arm, touching his skin against her own. Her other hand moved him from Iya, pressing her mouth against his as Iya did a while ago. She was more than happy he replied easily, his mouth pressing against hers to increase the depths of the kiss. Iya's eyes widened as she watched the kiss fall grow in depth and eventually to him leaving Tali's mouth and to one of her breasts, his mouth gently sucking on the area surrounding her nipple. Tali replied with a pleased moan, a hand gently pressing on his head, and a smug grin aimed at Iya.

Iya, however, had another trick up her sleeve, all in part thanks to Mordin. She moved from Shepard and stood, eventually stepping over between his legs and kneeling between his separated legs. Tali, though feeling great pleasure from the commanders simple sucking, felt a pang of dread at Iya's actions, knowing what she would do. The quarian that was on her knees before Shepard ignored the other quarian as her hands grasped Shepard's pants and tugged on it, knowing it would come down with little force.

The pants slid off nearly as easily as predicted, the pants sliding past his knee's given some help from the commander who didn't mind her actions. His erect member became free, the object doing more than peeking out of the commanders undergarments and causing the quarian before him to shudder lightly, knowing all too well what he was capable of with it. She wasted little time observing it, closing the gap between her and the member and grasping it with her gloved hand. She gave it few, firmly pressurized tugs before growing in speed and eventually coating the member in its own fluids. Tali could only watch as the quarian by Shepard's member lowered the lightly throbbing member just before her face and opened her mouth, keeping it just inside her mouth where she not only breathed hotly onto it, but also wrapped her tongue around it slowly as though it where a piece of candy she was allowed only once a year, savoring the flavor.

Shepard reacted as expected, giving a cringe and ceasing the pleasant swirling his tongue did around Tali's nipple, giving a hot breath of pleasure and a barely audible moan. Iya only gave a brief grin, knowing the member has yet to experience her capabilities. After all, who did he have to compare her skills to? Tali couldn't make herself give Shepard this type of pleasure for reasons Tali never made clear to her, and this made Iya know she was already winning 'points' for this. She licked it sensually and fluidly for a further few seconds before eventually closing her lips around it, and moving her head forward, tasting him as she brought him in, and sucking him as she pulled back out. That single motion made Shepard tense and give another hot breath, as well as make him raise his unused hand, leaving it in mid-air as though he wanted to do something with it.

The more she moved, the more she tasted him, the more she saw him cringe and give low moans of pleasure, it made her inch the member deeper and deeper into her mouth, never going faster than she needed to and going as slowly as she could to allow her tongue to move around each centimeter of the member that went into her, moistening it all before eventually pulling it out of her. She was going to drive him insane.

She pulled the member out, giving him a few strokes as she breathed heavily. Once she was ready once more, she took the member, covered in a mixture of his essence and her saliva, back into her. It was only a few bobs afterwards that she moved her head in a few different ways to get a different reaction from Shepard. Sure enough, she received one. The hand he left in mid-air slid just underneath her hood and grabbed the back of her head. She felt him lightly push her against him, urging her to take more of his member into her while not entirely forcing her onto him. She loved how he let him do things at her own pace, but looking ahead of her, she only felt a sense of dread at his urging. She only took nearly half of him into her, stroking what she could not take in.

She steeled herself nonetheless, a determination of kinds setting in. She plunged forward slowly, stopping only at where she would normally stop. She took a deep breath through her nostrils and closed her eyes before finally pushing forward, forcing more of him down her mouth and eventually down her throat. She struggled not to gag as more of him passed through her and something within her told her this was enough, but she ignored it as she felt the member within her throb excitedly as well as hear Shepard give a new moan, one that told her he was more than simply enjoying this. She continued on, feeling instead of seeing more of him enter her until, with surprise, her nose struck his pelvis. The image of his length, its entirety, in her mouth and down her throat made her tense and shake, as well as give a single gag. Still, she didn't move, keeping it in her as well as trying to make herself accustomed to him. She was certain he would like this happening again at a later period…

She kept it for roughly three seconds before pulling back at a slightly faster speed than when she took him in. Once entirely out, she gave a single cough before taking deep breaths, tears breaking out from her eyes from the task she made herself perform.

In the event before Tali, which unraveled in less than five minutes before her, Tali felt the initial dread of Iya's actions grow as Shepard gave a moan and visibly tensed. She figured that he would have 'rewarded' Iya as soon as she took his entirety in her, but as with every time, Shepard was not easy to please, and certainly not quick to reward. She'd have to double-time all her attempts, if not try and figure out how to increase the pleasure he felt from her attempts.

She moved from him, noticing how much attention he was giving Iya who took him into her mouth and throat once more, and released the strap around her waits. As soon as the belt came off, as well as a few other safety clasps, she slid the bottom layer of the suit off of her, her plump rear and shapely hips finally revealed in a fluid motion. Seeing him place his attention on her, undoubtedly due to her stunning appearance and body, she strode over to his bed, making sure to slowly swing her hips as erotically as possible, slowly bending over and climbing on his bed knowing of his love for her attractive rear end. She knew more than enough just how to entice him.

Shepard's eyes followed her ass as it swayed back and forth attractively for him. His heart rate increased as she bent forward revealing her heated, moist core between her legs. Her hands traced her rear, her fingers just touching her moist womanhood. The way she stuck it out for him made him all the more charmed for her.

He looked down at Iya and moved her from him. She looked up for a moment as he brought himself to her and kissed her forehead as though thanking her. It was when he stood and moved from her that she finally noticed Tali and the position she formed on the bed, her knee's and legs spread and her hand inviting the commander to claim her once again. Shepard replied as he always did, moving just behind her and pressing his hands upon her cheeks, his member running between them for a moment. It was clear the Shepard they both knew was lost to this lust-filled one, and they knew they were too.

Iya stared jealously at Tali's shapely hips as well as the attention they were bringing her from the commander. It made her look at the assets she herself had, looking down at how much farther her own breasts stuck out than most women on the Flotilla, Tali included. She smiled and began removing the belts that made her suit stick to her. It wasn't over yet. She hoped to have gotten the tightly fitting suit off of her body before Shepard would have had a chance to penetrate his first lover, but hearing Tali give a soft moan told her it was already too late for that. Tali tried to make it clear to her of it. The Bosh'tet…

She finished getting the suit off of her body and turned to find the slow sliding of Shepard inside of his lover's sex, the front of her body against the bed, her hands clenching the sheets and pulling them tightly towards her as Shepard smoothly and easily slid into and out of her. The one thing Shepard noticed like about Tali and Iya, perhaps all female quarians in general, was how they were always a tight fit, even after becoming accustomed. Whether it was the basic quarian anatomy or a result of their time in the suit, he didn't know, but the way Tali's inner walls clenched against his member as it slid was simply intoxicatingly arousing… but he wasn't going to give in. He also heard the normally innocent quarian whispering obscene and dirty words in Khelish, biting her lip and visibly drooling slightly. Was this challenge becoming a little too stimulating for her? He couldn't bring himself to complain.

It wasn't long before Iya had made her way behind Shepard, sliding her hands under his shirt, disrobing the last article of clothing on him. She pressed her luscious breasts against his back and rubbed them slowly against him, making sure he felt their bareness and softness. A hand grasped his abs, the other just lower. She licked his ear for good measure and when he turned and kissed her again, she felt like she was the better woman, but she suddenly felt something growing inside her as she felt his body thrust against Tali's, but it wasn't her being penetrated and it wasn't her moans ringing in the room. It excited her and when she looked down at Tali's form it made her want to feel what it was like to penetrate her and feel the way her lover felt now.

Tali bent lower as her breasts were completely pressed out to the sides as the bed bounced her head slowly and shook her body. One of arm her arms managed to let go of the blankets and she found herself using two of her fingers to rub quick small circles against an area around her core she found pleasure by the most as she felt his hard shaft break her and stretch her open. He wasn't entirely in, but he did have a majority of himself within her, gradually going deeper. At first touch on the area by her core, she found that she was already dripping wet from the stimulation. Even more sparking was when she felt Shepard press onto her more roughly than usual, managing to take himself deeper, but keeping the same level of length just outside of her. It was driving her insane.

Iya saw that she wasn't going to win with her breasts like this, let alone take Shepard's attention away from Tali. She quickly chose a new set of actions. Iya stepped from Shepard and walked to the side of the bed and laid next to Tali, keeping a hand just above her core and the other kneading one of her breasts.

"Give her a break Shepard…" She whispered to him. It surprised her that he listened almost immediately. Shepard gave Tali a final thrust, pushing her forward slightly, and came back out, removing the entire length from her and moved over to Iya. He climbed onto the bed, further spreading her legs with his knees as he aimed the tip of the member over her core.

She expected a simple entry, but a firm grasp on her hips told her it was different. He had lost his gentler side with these two women who wanted to please him. She hardly had time to think as he pulled her onto him, sliding her downward onto the member itself. She felt it enter her, every fiber of his being, as he entered her, stimulating nerves she never figured existed. It must have been what Tali felt, for Iya felt herself lose control. She was thankful for the brief moment he gave her to become accustomed to him once more, but the break ended shortly as he began moving, leaving her to lie as he brought himself into her.

The bed moved as they did, showing the force he was exerting to please himself while bringing pleasure to her as well. Her breasts swayed with her, her firm globes doing more than bringing their attention to him as he grasped one lightly, keeping his other hand on her hip. It became too much for her already. She orgasmic immediately, clenching her teeth at its force, not wanting to make it audible to Tali. He never ceased thrusting into her and, as a result, it extended the period of bliss she felt.

Turning to the quarian next to her, she tried to see if she was bitter at her attention, but when their eyes locked, something sparked between them. Deep down they figured it was all the hormones in their system, but it didn't matter as she watched Tali lift herself up and move over to her and lean down, kissing her as Shepard penetrated her more quickly. The two women stared at each other as Tali looked down at Iya's attractively large breasts sway at her lover's thrusts before she grabbed them and massaged the skin between her fingers. Her mouth quickly followed her hand as she bit her nipple and sucked in as much as the skin as she could, licking the breast as she bit it again.

With the new stimulation from Tali, Iya set another powerful orgasm go, her legs clenched together and her lungs seize up like she couldn't breath. Shepard grabbed both of Iya's spread legs, causing her lustful attention turn to him, and increased the speed of his thrusting, her breasts bouncing more in Tali's hands and lips. It wasn't long before the quarian suckling on her breast moved from it. Iya would have asked why, if she ever found herself having enough breath to ask, before a leg moved around her head. She knew what it was and immediately came upon Tali's sex, her own amazing rear and hips just centimeters from her face. In an attempt to calm herself, as well as give a mutual pleasure, Iya hardly hesitated as she grabbed Tali's cheeks and brought her hips down, unconsciously spreading them as Shepard's thrusts hit her most sensitive regions, and began licking the core. She jumped slightly when she felt both Shepard's shaft pounding against her and Tali's gentle tongue mutually licking a part of her that gave immense pleasure. A blast of miniature orgasms struck her.

Tali herself found it strange, but instinctual. She wasn't thinking as she mounted Iya. It all simply came to her. The couldn't complain with the pleasure the female quarian was bringing her, and Iya's acceptance of this new position, especially with Tali, went with little thought as she too simply went with it. It made her heart flutter and all the more when she felt the quarian lick her depths. She couldn't help but reply with a lick just around the quarians womanhood, her head angled to cause no resistance to Shepard's thrusts. She felt Iya tense and convulse beneath her, its meaning came out as Shepard's member visibly became more and more moist. She could hardly deny the urge she felt as she simply went on licking. It wasn't long until it became apparent to Shepard, who himself was lost in a lustful daze.

"Are you two going to play nice now…?" Shepard asked in between pants. He was becoming slightly fatigued by the intense lovemaking they were performing and seeing them in this new position made him force an immediate orgasm to die down. He wouldn't last long if they kept it up, which was what they wanted more and more.

They never responded to him. Instead, after a short while, they stopped what they were doing and climbed off of each other. Iya moved to the side somewhat tiredly while Tali stood before him. She turned him around, Shepard allowing her to do so easily, and eventually pushed him onto the bed. It wasn't long after he was flatly on it that he felt a pressure build around where his knee's stuck out from the bed. Looking down, he saw Tali move onto him on her all fours before eventually sitting up just above his manhood. She rose slightly, aligning it with her moist core, and went down onto it. She never stopped sliding until a majority of him was inside her. It amazed both of them that he struck a second barrier within her aside from her original, and it served to heighten their arousal.

As soon as she began moving her hips like an exotic belly dancer that Iya moved over Shepard's head, leaving him little time to understand what was happening until she straddled his head with her legs at his sides. She immediately felt Shepard begin to please her and tensed as his arms placed themselves at her sides, pressing her onto him lightly. She added more pleasure to the sex with elaborate motions of her hips. Both couldn't entirely sit up straight while having sex, so it was of no surprise that they both leaned forward, supporting themselves with a hand on Shepard's chiseled chest, and began kissing each other with a hand on the others face, Iya being the first to make the move.

Tali broke from the session for a short moment; cocking her head back and watching as her own backside bounced and shook at her thrusts before she turned her attention straight down, watching his shaft move up and into her. It wasn't like she gained much of a break before her head was pried up again for a passionate kiss from Iya. In a spark of sudden desire, Tali placed a hand on one of her fellow quarians semi-bouncing globes, kneading it gently while she felt the stimulation in her core grow and grow. She found that they had a special feel to them which she figured came from the fact that she had never had sex with another woman before, especially one that had been gifted with such a large bust size.

Tali had lost track of her thrusts and could only feel the growing tension inside of her. Iya added to the pleasure, moving the hand she had on Shepard and using it to pleasantly stroke what little her hand could touch that was Tali's core. Tali responded by moaning audibly, her hips beginning to thrust out of control. Iya felt lightly worried, as the stimulation may have been becoming too much for Tali, and it became apparent shortly after. She watched s Tali's eyes appeared as though they were rolling upward and, shortly after, her body tensed greatly, her body visibly shaking. A wave of instinct took over Tali's body and she moaned loudly and released a small squeal as she felt everything tighten but more importantly, she felt the lips of her core tighten around Shepard's shaft just as she started sliding down into him again. The friction from her tightened muscles caused her to shake her entire trip down him. Iya could only smile as she watched Tali, lost in an extended period of pleasure from overstimulation, become fully satisfied. Tali fell from Shepard as though exhausted entirely, and could only manage to bring a hand to her very moist core, massaging her sex slowly with her fingers, still leaking from her last orgasm, her muscles weak and slack from its intensity. It amazed Iya and began driving her to reach the same level of orgasm as Tali did.

Iya picked herself from Shepard's face and slid down his body, keeping her core as flatly against his chest as possible, teasing herself as she came closer to the still-erect member. As Tali did before, she rose and grasped the member in her hands, feeling it slick with mixed juices. She was tempted to take it in her mouth, but she went ahead with her original plan. Rising slightly, she led him to her own opening and slid into him with the same level of ease Tali had. As with the quarian before her, she never ceased slowly moving downward onto the shaft until he too reached a point within her, a barrier. Simply feeling him that far within her, unable to enter farther and some of him still left just outside of her, rose her level of stimulation. She began moving her hips in pleasant circles before eventually bouncing her hips against his. Her stimulation began climbing and she began wondering if it would reach Tali's ever-wanted peak.

After a pleasant calm as well as calming herself down, Tali rolled over and made her way to Shepard. Seeing as well as hearing Iya's climbing moans helped Tali force enough energy to try and continue pleasuring both herself as well as Shepard. With slight exhaustion, she took Iya's place as she placed herself above Shepard. Shepard, knowing how strong of an orgasm he sent her through, was gentle enough to accept her and began gently licking her outer walls before gently stroking her inner depths. Once again, Tali began feeling her arousal climb, making the short break she took nearly worthless. Tali looked over and saw that Iya had, at some point, turned around with enough care to never let the commander exit her depths. Both looked at each other as the single human pleased both of them and, as last time, leaned forward and began kissing each other, Tali with a tired, slow kiss and Iya with in increasingly stimulating French-kiss.

Tali helped Iya in reaching what she sought for, doing as Iya did and gently moving her hand to stroke what little Shepard's length did not take outside of her core. The quarian replied excitedly, her mouth leaving hers and breathing heavily as she moans every now and then. She was close. Almost immediately after, she came.

She tightened just as Tali had done, her eyes repeating the same pattern as Tali had, but she moaned much louder and she shook less, but her muscles tightened just the same, if not more. Her arms firmly grasped Tali for support as the intense wave of pleasure reached her. Both didn't know if such stimulation was reachable, but given how simple skin contact could stimulate them, it was a possibility, if not for quarians alone.

Iya moved from Shepard as Tali had, exhaustion more than present in her motions. Tali looked over at where Iya had moved and was surprised, if not excited. He had yet to reach his climax, his member remaining stiff and slick with more than enough liquid surrounding it as well as his pelvis and the are on the bed surrounding it, drenched with quarian juices. Wanting more than anything to please the commander, she moved from him. She signaled for him to move, and he complied entirely. As he turned to look at him, he gazed at Iya, heavily breathing and lost in a period of bliss and pleasure. The knowledge that he caused it for her, with aid from Tali, could have made him blush or boast about it later, but his eyes found themselves turning to look at Tali, who was on all fours and presenting herself to him once more. As he took a step to her, she spread her knee's briefly, pressing her torso lower and keeping her rear upward.

He took his place just behind her and looked at her as she gave him a certain look. Even with the competition more than over with, Tali felt she had to give him something she usually never did for him. With the thought in mind, as he neared her, she placed a hand on the member that was aimed for her womanhood and blushed at herself, stalling briefly before picking it up and making it aim at her other entrance. Shepard looked briefly, controlling his urges and making sure it was what she wanted. The look of her bracing herself told him everything. Looking at his member and seeing it more than moist enough with liquids, he placed both hands on her cheeks and spread them as his member pressed against her entrance. He pushed gently but eventually made himself use force upon noticing it he couldn't enter.

His immediate, gentle entry did little to change the quarians natural response on this virgin opening. Tali's legs raised as she cringed from the painful stretching, her body doing more than simply telling her just how his member felt as he stretched her with his size. Iya watched the scene unravel as she tried calming herself. She watched as more of Shepard disappeared into the much unused part of the quarian, Tali's reaction being what she expected. She moved over to Tali, sliding herself in an angle until she was underneath Tali's raised pelvis. Trying to help, she moved and licked Tali's womanhood gently, giving Tali additional pleasure amongst the feel of the member entering her. They could have stopped, but Shepard could feel Tali pushing herself against him slightly. A moan and an eventual squeak told Iya that Shepard was finally within her.

After giving her body enough time to become accustomed to him, he moved very slowly into and out of her, making sure that he didn't hurt her too much and waited for to become accustomed to him entirely, if at least for this session alone. There was no telling whether this would happen again. It took a bit of effort but eventually he managed to get some pace to his penetration, but he still kept it soft and slow. Tali found herself half enjoying the new penetration, but found it hurt more than it gave her pleasure. Eventually hearing him happily grunt and touch her back and rear, though, was enough for her to smile and focus on Iya's licks. It wasn't until his body began tensing that Tali knew what was happening. Shepard knew it all too well. This new form of penetration, though now slightly painful to Tali, provided him with the stimulation he needed.

He quickly pulled out of her, his body nearing the peak he wanted so much. Leaning down, he grasped Tali by her hips and helped roll her over. Easily, he slid between her accepting thighs and wasted little time in returning to her heated core one final time. Placing balled up fists on either side of his quarian lover, he rammed away freely into her intensely. Tali gave moans of pleasure as he dove deeper and harder that usual, as though figuring this was the only way to ensure all of his essence entered her. Surely enough, it was. What control on herself she had left was taken away as she let herself be used by Shepard, appearing as nothing more than a toy as his upward thrusts caused her pelvis to follow and lift with his. All she could do is moan until eventually, he gave a predatory and, to Tali, alluring and pleasured growl through clenched teeth. It was of no surprise to her that she felt her release come quickly.

Her inner muscles clenched his member as it struck her deepest depths and his final thrust was without vain as he felt, or thought, her final inner barrier open for him, allowing him to do what he wished to her most unreached places. With a great moan from his lover and a pleasured growl from himself, he spilled himself into her, shooting directly into her fertile quarian womb and filling her with his virile, human seed. With the member still planted firmly within, he moved his hips as to go farther, if possible. It caused Tali to have miniature orgasms in addition to the one she was having.

Her walls milked him for his essence and it was of great surprise that once his essence began leaking from her, it had yet to stop. His growl turned into a hoarse, deep, low moan as he breathed it out on his quarian lover. She shook against him, her body telling him so through her shaking thighs and pelvis. His member sent torrent after torrent of his essence into her for three final throbs of his member before ceasing, leaving Shepard spent and exhausted, but with enough reserves to keep himself hovering over his quarian lover, if shakily.

He continued to breath heavily through his mouth for several seconds until eventually looking at Tali. She had either fallen asleep with the immediate exhaustion, is simply passed out mid-orgasm, but either way, she kept an expression that told him he had pleased her in a way she would never be pleased. He smiled and leaned down, planting a kiss in her lips before moving from her tiredly and looking at the entire scene.

Iya herself was already asleep, or passed out. He was sure it was the latter as she hadn't had the proper time with him to experience intense orgasms. She'd had her first only tonight, but he made a promise to fix it to a 'whenever-possible' procedure. As for Tali and the mess they'd made between her legs, it was a sight for only the more hardcore of the Fornax magazines he ever so recently heard of. He, as always, would have to clean it up later. His lovers, either of them, would always over-sleep after events of this caliber.

Knowing all too well how tired he was, he moved to sleep, but not before picking Iya up, giving her a kiss of his own on her lips, and placing her on the right side of his bed. Unraveling the blanket he 'strategically' saved to the side, Shepard moved onto the bed tiredly, wrapping each of them within its large size. With their bodies tiredly pressed against his, a head on both sides of his neck, Shepard let himself drift into the ever pleasant embrace of the sleep his body demanded.

They'd have to do this again some time…

* * *

**_AN: Done with the best of my abilities with the information given. Also, threesome are rather challenging. So much happening. On with the next one..._**

* * *

**_To Submitters: Hope ya like it. Sorry if it does not appeal to your taste, WolfMaster23.  
_**


	3. New Suit

**From: [[Anonymous]]**

**Pair: Tali/M-Shep**

**Scenario: Taking advantage of a new suit…**

* * *

**Authors Personal Opinion:**

**Romance: 5/5**

**Roughness: 1/5**

* * *

**AN: I will still be taking quarian related submissions, yes. In fact, you can expect quarian-themed works faster than any other type of submission, FQuarian and M-Shep, probably faster, though I'd like to limit any pair you submit to a _four person limit_**

* * *

Her body tensed as he held her, her mouth quivering, her eyes half-shut and hot breath washing onto the front of her visor, fogging it up.

Shepard groped her passionately, slowly shifting his hands from one part of her magnificent body to the next. Even wit the suit, she felt him clearly as though it were never there, feeling as he kissed her neck gingerly as though he knew how she felt about his motions. The hand that was gently pressuring and circling one of her breasts caused her to give another quivering breath and in involuntary, low moan.

Could they see them? Did they know what they were doing? It mattered little to her, and the more attention he gave to her body, the less she cared. Even as the lights of the club flashed vibrantly against her visor and the music and crowd of people just ahead of them were clearly seen, she hardly cared. The small fact that the area they had chosen to sit was well dimly lit as well as covered by walls, but it was still a public area, and the thought of being caught excited her all the more…

One of his hands slid between her legs. He spread his own legs, causing her legs, which were lying just above them, to spread as well. She felt the lick and gently suck he gave her as the hand, two fingers gently pressed on her body, just below her naval, traveled lower and lower. She gave another moan, one that was easily heard between them but drowned out by the music, as he touched her most sensitive of areas. Usually, she would never feel this type of stimulation had he touched her, but the decision to wear civilian-issue suit-wear caused her to happily feel everything just a little more than usual. The extra-sensitive and light layers around her torso and pelvic area were surprising, as well as exciting features.

The beat of the music was eclipsed by her rapidly beating heart as she grabbed the hand that kneaded her lone breast and helped it, giving him the right pressure and right motions to arouse her all the more. Her other hand placed itself over the one pleasing her lower regions, doing the same as she had done with the other hand and pressuring just in the right spot. She was going to lose it soon, and it was more than simply what he wanted. The kisses on her neck never ceased and she found herself arching her back towards him, pushing her pelvis out and causing the pressure to build more.

She lost it. He felt it as her hands shook above his, grasping them as her body tensed against him. The fact that this was done in the veil of their lone corner in a public area added to her stimulation. It was apparent just how light-layered her pelvic area was as his fingers felt a heat come from them as his lover convulsed as gently as her orgasm would let her. Thankfully, aside from the heat that came from her pelvis, there was no visual evidence of their concealed act of passion.

Still, he didn't stop kissing or gentle suckling on her neck, even as she breathed heavily and semi-audibly against him. He was going to force her into a second blissful peak, and she could only oblige happily. His slowed, gentle groping of her most private of areas began once more, the hand running against her moist, tingling core and his hand slowly kneading her breast once more. Tali hardly knew if the groping of breasts was considered stimulating to other species, well aware of how her own species enjoyed the touch of anything against any part of their bodies with their hyper-sensitive skin, but it hardly mattered as her pleasure became Shepard's task, as well as her own.

His hand stopped grasping her breast, moving to her wrist instead. She let him use it, focusing on her core instead of caring what he was doing. He activated her omin-tool and ran down the menu, looking for something specific. He found it and could only smile as he pressed the button and let the omni-tool close. What he had done became known as Tali felt a slow, gentle vibration coming to her. Her eyes managed to widen and her heart managed to increase its beat before it was drowned out by the activation of her nerve stimulator.

If she had lost it before, there was little describing what she was going through now. Her body pressed against his and her hands began shaking as the nerve stimulator hit her like a tidal wave. She shook against him, giving a moderately loud moan unashamedly. The music was far too loud for anyone to hear her anyways.

Shepard never stopped his motions with his fingers, giving her an added stimulation. The quarian felt helpless and grabbed what she could, his arms specifically. He felt her tense grip as she forced her pelvis forward against his fingers once more, even managing to move it in up-down strokes. She was seeking release like never before, care of anyone seeing or hearing her lost. He would have applied more pressure had she not moved and reached past her groin. Her hands touched his own instead and fumbled rapidly against his own groin as she searched for something.

With a quick zip, she found it. Though he found her motions as nothing more than hasty actions, he couldn't fight the fact that he enjoyed it as she gingerly grasped his shaft and pulled it out, more than enough proof of how aroused he was of how aroused she was. She must have felt it at some point. Tali finally put the suit to a sudden test. She looked at the member before her and raised it, pointing it straight upward. With little thought, she simply pressed it against her and ran her hips against the member, more than enough length on it for her to make long strokes against it.

Her head shot back as she quivered a moan. It felt like it. 'Truly' felt like it, as though as she was not wearing the suit at all. She ground herself against it, his member flatly pressing against her thinly covered sex. She wasn't selfish though, as her hand managed to stroke it. Even as she moved against it, Shepard continued pressuring her core with his hand. She figured it would be painful, if not burning, to have rubber or whatever this new suit was made of, rub against you, but apparently its creators knew what they were doing. Shepard never showed a sign of pain. He simply went on pleasing her. It was becoming more than too much, for the second time.

Her hips ground with more force, the hand stroking him doing the same. She was losing track of everything as the heat within her built to a new high. Shepard added new stimulation as his hand pressed against her breast once more. His breathing, beginning to become heavy, was far outpaced by her own. She would have tried checking if this suit was also stretchy so she could try a new way of pleasing herself with the suit on, but her mind lacked proper thinking entirely as the heat made itself present. It was approaching fast. She hardly felt its warning until finally, it came.

Her body tensed, for the second time. Her grounding came to a halt as she simply shook violently against him, the heat collecting around her suits pelvic area once more. She managed to hear Shepard tense himself. Mid-way through her intense release, she managed to see that he too had reached his peak, her pressure on his member probably being too much for him, as well as the pace she forced him to undergo. Her hand had more than enough evidence of him on it, and the fact forced a second climax to approach.

The nerve stimulator died down automatically, made to stop as soon as she reaches her peak. Her body quivered, her mouth slack, an unending moan, high at first but gradually losing its volume, becoming the audible evidence of how pleasured she was. She was more than happy that he had shared her moment with them, no longer being the only one to enjoy themselves in the dim, dance club. Their breathing lowered slowly to a calm, Shepard's being faster as his body was adapted to things that caused the heart to quicken.

She felt loved and couldn't help feel her eyes moisten from the fact as it reverberated in her mind. She looked down at where his member, now soft, was, against her. Using her other hand, she touched her core lightly, the heat emitting through the thin layer on the tip of her finger. She pressed her finger inward and felt the pelvic area of the suit absorb her finger, stretching and allowing it to enter as deeply as she allowed it to. She stroked her inner wall once, feeling a pang of lust hit her as it felt, once again, as though she truly was not wearing her suit.

Pulling the finger out, she watched as the suit left her finger imprinted for a short while before eventually pushing outward, appearing as though she never pushed her finger into herself. She gave a pleased smile and pressed against Shepard, one of his hands around her waist and another already moving to hide his member. The music hit her audio receptors once more. Her pleased smile only widened as her lover squeezed her waist. With the suits 'special features', she would be able to experience intimacy in a nearly daily basis.

Tomorrow, she would 'invite' him to the engineering deck. Looking down at her pelvis briefly, she could only feel excited as she slowly plunged her finger into the stretchy pelvic suit layer, watching her finger move in and come out with ease.

The engineering deck could, quite possibly, smell different the next time her fellow engineers visited…

* * *

**Submitter has agreed to continue this, should the reviews for it be positive.**


	4. Developing Interests Part I

**From: SergiusTheGreat**

**Pair: Guess-Who/Fem-Shep**

**Scenario: A new addition to the crew  
**

* * *

**Authors Personal Opinion:**

**Romance: 0/5**

**Roughness: 0/5**

* * *

**AN: _Though this is a story for nearly any coupling (preferably Tali/MShep (Sue me)) I am surprised at how many quarian submissions i am getting. I'm not complaining, though..._**

* * *

"You should try another gun." the human known as Jacob told him.

The quarian only turned and looked at him as though asking for him to repeat. Jacob grabbed one of the weapons by the armory's display desks, activating it and moving the weapon around in an exemplary fashion.

"Your weapon looks outdated, so it's better for you to try one of the newer models. They're stronger and more efficient."

"Thanks, but no thanks." the quarian replied. It took out its weapon and activating it. It was, as Jacob had said, old, the weapon having signs of rust setting in as well as signs of overuse, though the quarian acted as though it were the most powerful weapon in the galaxy. He held it with both hands, the weapon still activated. "Its easier for me to trust this weapon than a new one."

"You aren't worried it might not work when you're in a firefight?" Jacob asked, deactivating the weapon.

"It's easier to trust something you've spent time on." the quarian replied, deactivating the weapon and placing it on his back. The magnetic clasps on his armor attached the weapon easily. The human nodded in understanding.

"That's a feeling I think a lot of us have."

The door down the hall opened with a hiss, a feminine, respect-demanding figure walking in. Both men faced her as soon as she walked in, and it was Jacob who saluted militaristically. Being unknowing of human customs almost entirely, the quarian only stiffened, not giving a salute.

"Commander." Jacob said, "I was just talking with out newest addition to the crew."

"So I've observed." she replied. She turned and looked at the quarian, Jacob ceasing his salute at the same time. "How's the ship been?" she asked.

"Its... big. Not the biggest I've been on, but it's relatively big and powerful for a scouting vessel."

"You didn't learn that from Jacob." she said, crossing her arms. "You spoke with Garrus, didn't you?"

"Curiosity gets the best of me, ma'am." the quarian replied.

"That's a trait every quarian has." she replied nonchalantly. "I suspect you've been debriefed on your sleeping arrangements?"

"Pod five, next to Professor Mordin." the quarian replied.

"And your duty on the ship?"

"Engineer. I'm to report there every morning at the same time as engineers Ken and Gabby."

She nodded, pleased. "As curious as your people are, you sure are productive and easy at scheduling."

"Its all we can do... ma'am." The quarian spoke the last word quickly as though not saying it would mean disrespect for the commander. She waved it off, quite literally.

"You can stop the ma'am thing." she replied. "I like knowing my crew, especially those I will be fighting with. Just call me Shepard, or Jane."

"Yes ma-" She gave a 'what-were-you-going-to-say?' look. "... Shepard."

She nodded, giving a slight grin. "Good." She gave a nod at Jacob, who only nodded back. "Today's a 'free day' so explore all you want, but I want you at your pod at night and at your station the morning after. Got me?"

"Yes, Shepard."

"Good." She walked back to the door to leave, but stopped. She turned to the side and gave a nod at the quarian. "Welcome to the Normandy, Kal'Reeger." With that, her figure left his sight as she stepped out the door and let the door slide behind her.

Kal eyed the shut door for a second before looking down at the weapons, Jacob turning to him. He looked at a shotgun, a recent model. He picked it up.

"Mind if I modify my weapon?"

Jacob only nodded and offered to help.

* * *

**Part I of III (IV?)**


	5. Developing Interests Part II

**From: SergiusTheGreat**

**Pair: Kal'Reeger/Fem-Shep**

**Scenario: Part II  
**

* * *

**Authors Personal Opinion:**

**Romance: 0/5**

**Roughness: 0/5**

* * *

His first week aboard the vessel was relatively smooth... that is, 'if' you ignore anything that happened in the engineering deck and core room. He was shouted at quite a number of times by the engineers for his incompetence and as much as he'd rather be stationed on a different part of the ship, he was needed there for assistance should anything happen, or so Shepard says.

He grew fond of her without truly showing it. As rough as she was on the battlefield, she was gentle and calm onboard the ship. They socialized a couple of times, the commander trying to 'reach out to him' as he preferred calling it. Hardly anyone tried prying into his personal life given he was nearly always with other marines and all they cared of were caring for weapons and ensuring assigned ships and personnel were safe.

It was a nice change.

He talked of his childhood, or what little she asked of it. He never went past the subject, trying to keep things to-the-point with the commander. He thought she might have noticed it and tried ushering him to speak more of his past, but he was always to the point, always asking 'what do you mean?' and 'anything in specific?'. The more he thought of it the more he felt embarrassed in a way.

"Kal." a voice spoke. He looked up, staring at the commander who somehow came into the engineering deck unannounced.

"Commander? What are you doing here?"

"Well, it 'is' my ship." she replied with a quizzing eyebrow.

He gave an 'oh-right-of-course' look back at her. "Right..."

"What were you doing here?" she asked, her arms crossing.

"What do you mean?"

"The engineering deck is empty. Everyone's gone." she pointed out. Kal backed his head in surprised, blinked a few times and looked around, seeing that the deck was indeed empty, aside from himself and the commander of course.

"Oh. Uh... i.. guess i got lost in my thoughts." he replied. He half-consciously began rubbing the back of his neck, or what little that wasn't covered with a tube or helmet.

"Oh? What kinds of thoughts?" She leaned back on a railing, her hands holding it as she relaxed against them.

"About the Normandy and its crew." he replied easily. Every time she asked, he always responded fluidly and honestly, as well as nearly immediately. He couldn't help it, it was in a quarians nature.

"Makes sense. I cant really say I've known you for the resting type." she responded. Kal went back to sitting on his seat, a medium-small crate. "Are you sleeping well? Tali had a hard time getting used to the quiet of the ship."

"I'm fine, commander." Kal replied, leaning forward, placing his hands between his knee's and his elbows on his thighs. "I've been on plenty of quiet vessels with high-class scientists, though it was the same scientists every time." He gave a single laugh. "Guess they like me enough to keep me around."

"I can tell the feeling." she replied with her own laugh. Her laugh made him grin lightly. It was one of her rarer displays, his grin being a rare display of his own, also. Both shared a quiet calm as they momentarily let the moment sink in, as well as losing any way to continue the conversation. Shepard moved first, stepping from the railings and extending her hand to him. He looked at it and took it, grabbing her own hand. He liked its relative softness, but didn't let it hint as he was helped to his feet.

He stood with her, uncomfortably close. Being only centimeters taller than the commander, he looked 'down' at her while she looked 'up'. Naturally it wouldn't bother him as he was normally on a crowded ship, having to stand close to others on many occasional, but this was different. It was like she was sizing him up with her all-seeing eyes and firmly grasping hand. Strangely, he didn't feel like looking away or letting go.

She did though. In what was only a few seconds, she let go of him and took a step back. He didn't feel his gaze change, not knowing it was a mix of wonder and intrigue.

"Do what you want." she said a short while after. "Make sure you get some rest early though. We'll be landing on Ilium and I want I want you on the ground team. Time to find your weapon some appropriate mods and such."

He understood entirely. He showed it with a nod. She nodded back, giving a light smile, and turned. She left as easily as she came. As before, he couldn't help but look at her until the door closed. As soon as they did, he looked at his hand, still poised where it was when they grasped each other.

He stared at It, his expression quizzical, his eyes squinting slightly, expressing furrowed brows. He clenched his hand and eased it open twice before looking back at the door. He sighed and made his way to the crew's deck.

He needed something to take his mind away from silly thoughts and ideas.

Alright, it may be a V part story instead. Need time for development.

* * *

**Part II or V (Need time for development)  
**


	6. Genetic Dominance

**I'll be adding a 'Table of Contents' to the first chapter to show pairings and types of sexual acts involved.**

**Apologies to SergiusTheGreat, the Kal/Femshep is a tad more difficult than I first imagined. Will finish it, however.  
**

* * *

**From: Anonymous**

**Pair: MShep/Aria**

**Scenario: Genetic Dominance**

* * *

**Authors Personal Opinion:**

**Romance: 1.5/5**

**Roughness: 3/5**

* * *

Staggering into his quarters, Shepard supported himself with one hand against the wall while using the other to pinch the bridge of his nose as he slowly closed his eyes. He felt like those 'heroes' in the old vids who would always comment on how much older they felt after a fight. He was fatigued.

Sliding his palm from the wall, he moved deeper into his quarters, paying little attention to the room itself as he searched his shoulders for the snaps to release the heavy shoulder pads. An intrigued hum made him stop just below the small set of stairs and turn to the couch.

Aria had a strange grin on her face. Or at least he figured. Her figure was rested along the couch, her legs folded, her arms stretched out against the top, not much different from the way she sat on her personal couch on Omega. A question rang in his head above the others. How did she get here?

"Aria." Shepard said in surprise, though his hand still searched somewhat for the clasp to the guards. "What are you doing here?"

She tilted her head slightly. "I wanted to thank you, Shepard," she replied, unfolding her legs as she stood "for getting me off of Omega."

"The least I could do," he replied. He felt relieved when he found the clasp. He clicked it open, but held it with one hand, stopping the armor from simply falling onto the floor in a loud thud. He brought it to his chest. "I wouldn't leave anyone to die. It's a shame about what happened to Omega, though."

"A shame? Losing Omega?" Aria asked. She shifted her weight and raised a thin eyebrow. "Don't act, Shepard, Omega was a crime infested rock floating around in an asteroid belt. I doubt anyone will miss it." The way she said it so casually told Shepard that she truly cared little for the station. As she sat back down her grin was replaced with a knowing smirk. "Besides, as long as I'm around, there will _always_ 'be' an Omega."

Well, that was true. She was a powerful figure on that floating station attached to a giant rock of eezo. He tossed the armor piece over to the bed and began searching for the other. "Could have saved some people at the least, damn Reapers pop in and out without warning, and when there 'is' one, we only have minutes to react, if not seconds."

"Even my people didn't know the Reapers were heading for Omega," she muttered with a small frown as she leaned back in the seat. "And I have a 'lot' of people."

"True." Shepard commented. Truth be told, he didn't feel like talking. He simply wished to go to sleep. Unclasping the last shoulder piece, he asked the one question that had been bugging him since the station went up in smoke.

"There's nothing you miss about Omega, nothing at all?"

Her eyes drifted to the ceiling for a moment in thought, then returned back to him. "I miss… my couch."

Did her response surprise him? Surprisingly it didn't. "If there's nothing important to discuss, can we talk later? I'm rather tired."

Aria chuckled. "You? Tired? I never thought I'd hear such a thing."

"I'm not indestructible," he commented, holding the shoulder pad.

"No, but you did come back from the dead. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Well, something 'did' kill you but here you are. I suppose that's a fault in the saying."

"No one expected anyone to live or breathe after they die," he replied with a sigh.

Aria once again moved up from her seat, her previous smirk back in place as though it never left. "I suppose I've assisted in making you tired, with my boring talk of the past and recent events, no?" she asked as she continued to walk over to him. "I didn't come here to talk, anyways. Like I said, I wanted to thank you."

Shepard began thinking this was more than simply a 'thank you'. This was Aria, and he knew she never did _anything_ unless there was something for her to gain. "What are you getting at?" he asked as Aria stood close to him.

"A thanks," she replied. Her hands moved onto his armored chest, rising. "To the great Commander Shepard, 'Savior of the galaxy'," her hands reached his neck. "'First human Spectre'," they slid behind his neck, locking into each other. "'Destroyer of Reapers,'" she grinned to herself. "So many impressive titles…"

"What are you trying to do?" Shepard asked, left with only two possible answers as to why she was so close to him.

"Trying to thank you," she replied, smirking. "As well as… relax."

He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or distressed. Considering Aria would be Aria, the possibility of good things happening to 'him' were slim. He would have tried denying her response, but the mistress of Omega was already on him, pressing herself against him and giving him a surprisingly tender kiss.

Her kiss was followed by a second and a third, slowly increasing in its rate of vitality. Aria smiled as Shepard eventually began responding to her kisses, if slow. She reset her pace once more, slowing down then slowly building up.

Shepard naturally would have declined her advance, but something about her hold on him, the way her kisses were soft, betraying her hard nature, made him feel captivated. A thought came to the back of his mind, which began to rapidly recede. 'Well, she 'was' one of Omega's best a long time ago…'

Aria had him, at least for now. As she continued her influential kisses, her hands loosened from each other, lying against his shoulders and traveling behind. She pressed herself against him, slowly parting her mouth open and trying to intensify the kissing. At first Shepard didn't respond, but he eventually gave in. She smirked internally; she was the conqueror of men after all. At least, that's what the announcer always said when she came up to the stage all those years ago.

Her hands snaked around his back, grasping the small, linear slots on the back of his armor. Having studied much on recent armor, if not to make her more experienced mercenaries far more durable, she knew just how to rid the commander of his heavy burden. Simultaneously clicking their hidden seals, the armor gave a hiss around the shoulders and vented a small amount of air before the luminous circle on his back rotated ninety degrees and became a dull gray.

The tiers of armor Shepard wore slackened. He hardly noticed them however as the asari attacked his mouth with her tongue. The asari's hands worked around him fluidly, and he was surprised he felt this much urge build up in her. He began thinking she may have drugged him in some way, perhaps an aphrodisiac in something he ate or drank.

He heard a series of thuds, felt weight leave his arms, followed by his chest. It was as soon as he felt her hands against his chest that he figured she had helped him out of his armor. The question of 'how' she knew how to remove it was in his mind briefly, but she made a more intense advance on him ceasing the thought. He staggered back by two steps, Aria staying locked with him through it as his foot hit and slid a piece of armor away.

Aria took command, grabbing his shoulders while keeping him orally occupied. She directed him to the bed and stopped only when he was by it. With a grin, she stopped the kiss, facing the dazed commander and pushed him onto the bed.

Shepard fell with a light thud to the bed, propping himself up with his elbows and looked at the asari before him, a smug expression on her face as her hands snaked around her waist and began removing the belt she wore.

Shepard felt a need to stop this, a very quiet and increasingly distant need. Another part of him, which grew surprisingly loud, told him 'You've risked your life over and over again, time for the galaxy, or 'someone', to thank you personally'.

As soon as the belt was removed, she nonchalantly tossed it a short distance behind her. She then removed her white leather jacket and too let it fall on the floor. "You're everything someone could want, commander," she commented with a grin. "Strong, powerful and have abilities no one can match. It's why people look up to you." Her hands went to her rather tight pants. "It's why 'I' need you."

Shepard felt himself give way. More and more of his body began responding to her advancements. A feeling by his groin told him it was more than the truth.

Aria dropped her leather jeans, revealing rather well toned legs. Shepard felt himself stare and Aria more and simply liked the attention he put on her. She moved slightly, showing off the rather stunning curves her legs had.

"You like?" she asked with a chuckle. It had been a while since she'd done such a thing. What made it more humorous was Shepards half-nod. Her fingers hooked around her undergarments, the fabric covering her closely resembling a thong of sorts, but slightly wider and having a more 'asari' design to it. "You could have it all, Shepard. You 'will' have it all." To the commanders displeasure however, her hands left the concealing, small fabric, but moved upward. She hooked her fingers under the tight, small shirt she wore, and she pulled it upward.

To Shepards surprise, she wore nothing underneath, revealing her rather firm, natural breasts to his sight and the pleasant temperature of the Normandy. Aria sighed, gave Shepard a certain 'look' and tossed the shirt aside. She grasped her breasts and kneaded them softly. Her expression, usually cold and reserved, turned pleasure-filled, if not somewhat teasing. She did, however, give a segmented sigh. "It's been too long…" she said after loosening her grasp on her breasts. She looked at the commander and grinned once more.

"Commander, I cant be the only one revealing myself." Without further delay, she pressed a knee between his legs, effectively separating them, and climbed into the bed, placing one knee by Shepards thigh and removing her other knee from between his legs, to his other thigh. She stretched back, sticking her rear high in the air as she slid her fingers under his shirt. She simultaneously grasped every muscle and slid upward as she proceeded to assist him. Shepard raised his waist and chest to assist her in removing his shirt. Her breasts slid against his chest soon, her nipples hard from an increasing arousal and pleasantly moving over his chest until they lay flatly against him, his shirt only now leaving him.

She grinned up at the commander, who gave an intrigued expression. Separating her legs more, she flatly pressed her pelvis against his and gave teasing rubs against his restrained member. Aria felt blood begin to rush into her mind as two things became apparent. It had been 'far' too long since the last time she was with a man, and the commander may as well have called his 'tool' a weapon by its own right. Shepard, in turn, tensed slightly as he felt her body move over his, especially where their pelvises connected.

Her breath became hotter. She didn't bother thinking as she exhaled onto the commander. Shepard, in turn, gave a few pleased gasps. Yes, she was in control…

The asari stopped her rubbing and moved from the commander, separating their heated bodies for the moment. She rapidly undid the armored leg casings, shin guards and boots in a speed Shepard never thought possible. For Aria, it was simple. She had much experience in de-clothing a man.

She slid her body up along the bed; her arms stretched out, and grasped the pants he wore easily. "What do we have here..." she said to herself as her hands began pulling the pants off while her eyes focused on where his bulge was. As soon as it was far enough downward, the member became released in all its glory, erect in all its pride. Shepard found himself grinning at the change in Aria's eyes, a predatory glance at best.

She grinned to herself. Leaving the pants low enough to not distract her, she used a hand to move around Shepards legs, thighs and eventually let it drift to the member itself. It pulsed lightly as she touched it. She brought her hand around it easily; encircling it at the base with her hand and running the hand around it inch for inch, agonizingly slowly for Shepard, who breathed hotly. Aria grinned.

She slid her body upward, pressuring her body to lie flatly against the bed as she advanced between his legs on her knee's, leaning forward until she reached the member. Without wanting to stall a second, she tilted her head sideways and ran her tongue from the bottom to the top; a trail of saliva being left that glistened easily with the light of the room. She flicked at the end, letting go of the member with her tongue and slowly placed it on the tip, only to follow the same procedure as she went downward. Shepard tried greatly to stop himself from forcing her onto him, though he was sure that while she set a pace, she wouldn't have minded.

After three consecutive, lengthy licks, she stopped at the tip and wrapped her tongue around it slowly, watching his pleased expressions and tasting him agonizingly slowly. She tilted her head slightly, adding more and more of her own moisture to the member without taking it within her mouth. Ensuring most of it was moist; she gave a smile, wrapped her tongue around the top once more and finally took it within her. Shepard tensed.

Like before, she tilted her head, her tongue working around every centimeter of the member as she lubricated it more and more with her saliva, tasting him. Shepards hands raised slightly, appearing as though he wished to grasp something, and considering where his hands were directed, she knew it was her. She grinned, but didn't cease.

She inched more and more of him into her, Aria in turn making the occasional moan, hum, and intentional slurp to see, like long ago, if it still had the same effects. They did. Shepard's hands clenched into fists, the member pulsing. She didn't receive any form or 'reward' for her services, something she enjoyed as it meant she'd have to work harder for it. She didn't mind at all.

Going past the halfway point, she took a breath before progressing more and more forward. It had been a while, and she knew her throat had 'gone soft'. She was right. Determination had taken its best and she'd gone farther than manageable. She gagged and drew her head back, exhaling slightly. Shepard, too lost in the sensation didn't notice her momentary lapse. Aria easily went back to work, relaxing herself as she allowed him entry once more, stopping at a certain point before slowly progressing forward. Though she was focused on getting nearly all of him into her, her tongue never stopped moving.

She couldn't handle it. Not at the moment. She had to suffice with nearly a fourth of a fifth of him before she backed away. Slowly. Taking him out of her with a final, pressuring suck, she released him with a 'pop' and smiled at him. Shepard continued breathing heavily. Aria grinned and moved up, once again leveling herself with the bed as she slid up to Shepard, the member pushing between her cleavage and downward as she pressed onward.

Eventually she was right back where they began, her on top of him with her legs straddling him. Except this time, his member was exposed and lying flatly against the asari. She breathed out as the simple feel of the commander's member ran tingles throughout her body.

This would definitely be worth it…

She shifted slightly, removing her own final 'barrier' and letting it lie flatly beside them on the bed. With a hand, she grabbed the slick member with a rather firm grip and led it into her. Shepard didn't move at all. He simply 'felt', and once he felt her folds, he tensed and exhaled. Aria grinned to herself once more. With it secured at her entrance, she leaned upward, spread her thighs, arched her back and plunged it into her with a guttural moan.

Keeping herself locked for a few seconds, it took a while before she eventually began moving upward and then back down, or more precisely, 'sliding'. She rocked her body against his, trying to go deeper and deeper with each thrust, feeling every millimeter of his being as it entered and left her. It felt intense…

She felt to hands reach her rear and could only give a joyful moan as Shepard assisted her in her attempts to seek a release for both him and her. Planting her hands on his chest firmly, she dug her pelvis deeper and moved more frantically, Shepards hands assisting her, having a grip on her rear that would have normally been unacceptable. At many times, only her hips would move, and Shepard more than enjoyed it.

The matter of never truly having this much fun in years was bringing a rapid release to the asari who only just now began losing herself lustfully to the commanders body, her tactful, intelligent mind receding into the darkness as pleasure stimulated all of her senses. She rode him with reckless abandon.

Shepard obliged her, his mind too caught up in pleasure. He planted her against him as his hips forced themselves into her, driving his member as deeply as it could into her before drawing out and repeating and an increasingly 'magical' pace. He looked at the asari few times, noticing how she shook herself and blinked several times during his mutual exchange. She was going to lose it and, given how much of a good job she performed for him, he was going to go over the edge as well. At least for the moment. Even if he did spill within her, it would be a while before he simply let her go. He'd give her what she 'came' for. In one thrust, he pushed himself upward.

The asari gave a mix between a moan and a grunt as he pushed himself up. Once in a sitting position, the asari simply moved her legs and wrapped them around him, planting a hand on the back of his neck as she tried a new position. It seemed to please her, but he wasn't going to stay like this.

He rose, the asari still trying to ride him out by keeping her legs locked on him and embracing him fully. She truly 'was' lost to pleasure. He turned around and without further delay, dropped onto the bed with them still connected.

The fall brought some sense back into the asari, but not for long as Shepard placed his hands on each side of her body and rammed into her with what strength his body had. She loved it and she more than simply complied with this new dominating role he became.

Shepard grunted with each stroke of the member, the asari giving low and sudden loud moans entirely throughout the ramming. Her senses dulling and mind rapidly fading, she knew it was now or never she had to make her move. Bringing him to her, she felt him kiss her and held onto him increasingly tiredly as he somehow managed to intensely hit her soft spot. She hardly managed to speak but both felt it as soon as the words left her lips.

"Embrace eternity."

Her eyes shifted from violet to black as both were struck with an out-of-body experience. Their minds connected as their bodies reacted accordingly. They went faster, harder and rougher. Aria moaned freely and tensed several times, nearing her end. Shepard sought one as well. It wasn't long however until Aria caved, and from the build up she had been forced to endure, gave a loud moan, trembling entirely against Shepard.

Shepard thrust rapidly as she shuddered, helping her experience an intense orgasm. Her walls clenched around him and, only a short while later, his fists clenched, his speed increasing, and finally came to a lone, very hard, very deep thrust, Shepard giving his own moan as he felt himself spill within her.

She tensed again, managing to give Shepard a vice grip on his body as she felt his seed spurt into her deeply, coating her inner walls with his essence. Her body automatically slid against him, trying to ensure he was as deep as he could be as her inner walls milked him for what ever human essence he could provide for her. After what was her most intense orgasm had passed, she slackened entirely, lost all the feel of her muscles and lay with the commander motionless, save for her heavy breathing and slowly sliding legs.

Shepard in turn breathed heavily onto her, an intense headache hitting him briefly after his own moment of bliss had passed. Looking down on the asari, he saw her eyes turning violet once more, the darkness at the rim of her eyes and gone only a second later.

Both members panted heavily and stayed locked onto and in each other until they were calm enough to move.

Shepard moved from her staggeringly, feeling ready to collapse. If he thought he was tired before, he was wrong. He held his head and looked down at Aria, who was too regaining her senses. She blinked a few times and eventually grew a grin.

"That was… interesting…"

"I didn't have a say in it." Shepard replied, groaning as a small headache hit and passed him. "I forgot about those damn mind-meld after-effects…"

Aria sat up, ignoring the amount of Shepards seed that she slid on top of and smeared on her inner thighs and rear. "You didn't have to. I know you wanted 'some' form of stress relief. Especially given how much everyone depends on you."

"Sympathy?" Shepard asked, shaking his head slightly. "That's not like you at all."

"I have many faces, commander. You should be grateful you're seeing 'this' one." She replied. She sat up and staggered slightly. "Ah… I'm sore."

"You 'think'?" Shepard replied, moving and sitting on the part of his bed that wasn't a mess.

Aria ignored him as she walked off to the bathroom. "I expect to stay here until we reach our destination," she said it as a declaration, not an option. "I'll take a shower now. For later."

"Later?"

"My work's never finished," she replied. "And I don't like getting to work, dirty."

Shepard ran her meanings easily and fell back on the bed. He wasn't sure if this was a reward or punishment for all of his deeds, but his thoughts left him as a darkness overtook him rapidly. In a manner of seconds, Commander Shepard was asleep.

In the mean time an asari smirked as the heated water began pouring from the shower head. It would be an interesting three days...

/

**Epilogue**

/

And so years passed. Civilizations sacrifices much, but in the end it was worth it. The Reapers were defeated; the Traverse and Citadel forces teamed up and now shared a mutual alliance of sorts, even the quarians.

It was truly a golden age for the species of this particular galaxy. Aria knew it well.

Leaning back in her seat with a sigh, she tried relaxing as the small pile of datapads before her told her what she needed of rising competitors and people she may wish to hire. Her left eye twitched slightly as she realized that the mass of files was only the beginning.

No rest for this asari. But…

She stood up from her seat and gazed through her offices large window. Peering outside, looking at, for once, the lush green field of the Presidium. It was her safe house, one of many, though this was one she considered a home more than anything else. She did regret only being able to come here a few times a year.

She waited patiently as she looked at the walled field that was her yard. Eventually, her target appeared, another asari walking around, enjoying herself and what freedom the compound provided. A man chased her, shouting for her to return so they could continue their studies.

The man was her teacher, having no significance behind him aside from being her private instructor. The asari herself however? A daughter.

Her daughter.

She recalled that night so many years ago with perfect clarity. She was 'their' daughter. Though he would never know, he had someone else to care for, to love and live out his years with. She didn't mind this at all, though she did at times fantasize what it would be like for him to take her once more.

She wanted him for two reasons alone that night long ago. To have a thrilling experience was one. The other was to secure an heir, one with superior traits. What better 'donor' than the man who had stopped Saren, exterminated the Collectors, defeated a fleet of Reapers with a ragtag group of outcasts, exiles, criminals, and even returned from death itself?

She was Aria, and nothing less than perfection would suffice.

Yes, he 'was' the perfect donor and so, their daughter was also perfect.

She smiled a true smile for once and as fast as it came, it went. She turned to the table and couch once more, sitting down, sighing to herself and opening the first of many files. Like her, her daughter too would be doing this one day, taking over when the time was right. She felt little pity in it and simply read on.

As much as she enjoyed the past, she had a future to forge.

* * *

**On its own, this was murder to even 'try' and write.**

**I'm not entirely familiar with Aria.**

* * *

**For comical reasons, I'll ask you all:**

**"Seriously, 'who' writes a four-thousand-three-hundred word, six page lemon?"**

**Answer? I do. Its bad for me, but its good for you.**

**Comical moment over.**


End file.
